


with some decorations bought at tiffany’s

by cherryliqueur



Series: getting into the spirit: a christmas smut collection [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas Smut, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Jewelry, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Riverdale - Season 3, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Hiram still owes FP a debt, and he decides his pretty new pet is the perfect way to get Riverdale's newest sheriff on his side.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II/Hiram Lodge, Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Series: getting into the spirit: a christmas smut collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209426
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61
Collections: the betty smut squad





	with some decorations bought at tiffany’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kagszzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/gifts), [riverdaledreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, y'all!
> 
> I'm back again with another Betty-centric smut exchange with kagszzy and riverdaledreaming! This time, we themed our smut for the holidays, and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to continue the Betty/Hiram setup from "dripping in decadence" - which some of you may know was a smut survey favorite!

Betty is still living with the Lodges by the time the holidays roll around, and though her friends are being particularly careful with her nowadays, convinced that her nonchalance is simply an act, the truth is that Betty couldn’t quite care less. Perhaps the _idea_ of not being with her family could be upsetting, but Betty doesn’t actually want to see them; she certainly doesn’t want to celebrate one of her favorite holidays with her mother and sister at their cult - if The Farm even condones such a materialistic celebration - nor does she plan on spending the day with her father behind bars.

She doesn’t plan on spending it with her boyfriend’s or any of her friends’ families, either, even though she lets them believe that she’s considering it. Even Veronica, who has been ecstatic to have Betty living with her and doesn’t find the whole situation pitiful like everyone else does, wants Betty to take up one of those invitations. Veronica can’t afford to keep Pop’s closed on Christmas, and though Pop told her he could handle the place himself for the holiday, Veronica plans on helping him for the potential dinner rush and doesn’t want Betty to be alone while she’s working.

Technically, Betty _won’t_ be alone, but she doesn’t point that out to Veronica. The girl still has no idea that her best friend has been servicing her father in exchange for living under his roof - and, like everyone else, Veronica believes that all of Betty’s expensive new jewelry have been consolation gifts from her mother rather than gifts from Hiram Lodge for being his pretty little pet.

“...and my offer still stands. I understand your apprehension, being a victim of my own pride as well. But trust me when I say this is a debt you’ll wish to collect.”

Betty bites down on her lower lip in an attempt to stifle her moan, but with the chunk of pearls of wrapped around her wrist rolling over her slippery clit as she fucks herself with her fingers, it’s nearly impossible to keep quiet as Hiram carries on with his phone call. He’s leaning back in his desk chair, still fully dressed in his suit as Betty writhes atop his lap, adorned in nothing but a pair of chained diamond-clustered nipple clamps, a long string of pearls circling her wrist, and her thin diamond collar wrapped snugly around her throat.

She’s been edging herself as per his command for the last _hour_ as he’s taken phone call after phone call, and though he’d given her permission to come just as he’d taken this most recent call, Betty has attempted to hold it off, knowing she won’t be able to keep quiet. But she also knows there’s no way she can hold it back for much longer, and, as Hiram’s eyes glint up at her, his smirk widening as she starts to tremble with her oncoming orgasm, she realizes that had been his intention all along.

“Perhaps don’t think of it as a debt then. Think of it as a _present._ ”

Hiram reaches up, cupping Betty’s cheek and thumbing her lower lip until her mouth parts, and a moan spills from her before she can catch it. Vaguely, she’s aware of the low, muffled voice on the other end of the line pausing as they hear her - but then Hiram’s tugging at the chain of her nipple clamps and that sudden burst of pain, coupled with her fingers fucking her twitching pussy and her pearls rolling over her throbbing clit, has Betty keening out as she comes.

Her head falls against Hiram’s shoulder, shuddering through the waves of pleasure as they crash over her, and every little tug of Hiram’s finger on the chain of her nipple clamps has Betty mewling, canting her hips until she’s practically riding his thigh. Her pussy is achingly _empty_ , and though she knows it’s useless - that, even in the thick of her orgasm, it’ll still feel unsatisfying without her pussy being filled - she continues rubbing at her clit like the obedient little pet she is, knowing Hiram’s unspoken rule to squeeze out every last ounce of pleasure from her body to the point that it hurts, even if she’s the one to do it to herself. Maybe _especially_ then.

Hiram runs his hand down her bare back as Betty shudders through the last tremors of her orgasm, a whimper falling from her lips, and belatedly, she’s aware of just how quiet the office has gotten without her moans filling the air. She’s aware that neither Hiram nor the man on the other end of the line are speaking, and Betty feels her cheeks flush as she buries her face into Hiram’s shoulder, knowing that the caller must’ve heard her every sound.

“It seems my pet has gone shy after her little performance,” Hiram chuckles as he rubs his hand up and down her spine as if to soothe her, but all it does is make Betty whimper as she shivers delicately against him.

“Alright, Lodge,” the man on the other end of the phone replies, and, with Betty now close enough to make out the words, she realizes that his voice sounds quite familiar. “I’ll accept your _present_.”

* * *

“You may be partial to pink, my pet, but I think you’re quite _delectable_ in red,” Hiram murmurs into her ear, standing behind Betty as they take in her reflection in the mirror. The moment that her best friend had walked out the door, leaving Betty with a kiss on her cheek after making the girl promise to at least _try_ to enjoy the rest of her Christmas while she’s at work, Hiram had retrieved a Tiffany blue bag from the hallway closet and commanded Betty to undress in the middle of the living room. 

Now she’s standing in front of the ornate mirror hanging on the wall as Hiram drapes a ruby and diamond choker around her throat, the final touch of the festive spin he’s taken on her decorations for tonight. There are more rubies and diamonds set in the bracelets and rings adorning her hands, as well as clustered together on the chained clamps fastened to her nipples, and a single, teardrop-shaped ruby dangles from the platinum chain draped over her naked hips, the gemstone resting just over her clit. The little bud is throbbing and swollen from the teasingly low buzz of the vibe that Hiram slipped inside of her that morning, right before they started opening presents with his daughter and his wife, and Betty can’t help but blush at the sight of the vibe’s small, chorded remote tucked into one of her red, thigh-high stockings.

Hiram takes a moment to smirk at the red rubies glittering against her fair skin before reaching back into the bag and producing a thick, satin red ribbon.

“And, of course,” he continues, his smirk widening as he begins to drape the ribbon over Betty’s eyes, “what fun is a present if it’s not wrapped?”

Betty hears the front door click open just as Hiram knots the fabric in place over her eyes, cutting off her sight, and even though she’d known that they were expecting company - Hiram had told her as much when he’d slipped the vibe inside of her this morning - _not_ knowing who’s about to walk in has Betty whining in protest. She’s all too aware that the vibe is still humming happily inside of her now-dripping pussy, her wetness beginning to soak into her red stockings, but before she can even attempt to twist away, Hiram grips both of her arms above her elbows to hold her in place.

“You’re early,” Hiram notes, sounding more amused than annoyed, and it takes Betty a second to realize he’s not talking to her.

“Christmas morning’s been done for hours, Lodge.”

Betty’s breath hitches at the low drawl, his smug grin as clear as ever, even through just his voice. With him right in front of her rather than on the other end of a phone call, there’s no doubt that Betty recognizes him.

FP Jones.

“Besides,” he adds, closer now, and Betty sucks in a breath as a large, calloused hand palms at one of her tits, his thumb teasing at the cluster of gemstones on her nipple clamp. “You’ve owed me this _present_ for years. If anything, I’m late.” He shifts his hand, and then a moan spills from Betty’s lips as there’s a tug on the chain of her nipple clamps, making her clit pulse just under the ruby resting on top of it. “I see you’re still full of surprises, Lodge. Betty fucking Cooper, huh?” He tugs at the chain again, a little harder, and Betty mewls. “I was wondering why you didn’t take my boy up on our invite to spend Christmas with us,” he tells her.

“Mr. Jones...”

She cuts herself off with a gasp as both men tug her back, and suddenly she’s on the couch, crowded between them, their hands yanking her legs open as the scruff of FP’s jaw grazes her neck. “Relax, _Betts_ ,” he murmurs into her ear as he nips at her earlobe, sucking the ruby earring into his lip. “I’ll keep your dirty little secret from your boyfriend. I have a feeling it’ll be _very_ beneficial for me in the long run, right, Lodge?”

Hiram chuckles, his fingers sliding down her stomach, dipping under the teardrop ruby to rub at her clit, and Betty whines as her spine arches. After being teased all day by the vibe, still buzzing relentlessly inside of her pussy, Betty feels herself already beginning to shake as her orgasm builds and builds - and then FP pulls at her chain again, sucking at the pulse in her neck, and she’s so close to coming that she nearly sobs.

“Pl... _ah_ , please!”

“ _Fuck_ ,” FP groans out a laugh, letting the chain fall against her stomach again. “How can anyone say no to that sweet little whine?”

Before Betty can even think of a response, he thrusts two fingers into her dripping pussy, brushing against the vibe with every shallow stroke, and with Hiram’s fingers still swirling over her clit, Betty keens out with her orgasm within _seconds_ , her body writhing between the two men on the couch as the pleasure crashes over her. They keep their other hands firmly on each of her thighs to keep her open wide, not so much as budging as her hands uselessly scramble to push them away, forcing her to take their unrelenting fingers as they continue stroking and fucking her through her orgasm.

FP pulls his fingers from her spasming pussy, his lips right by her ear as she hears him suck her wetness from his fingertips. “Now _that’s_ a Christmas treat,” he chuckles, nipping at her jaw. “ _Fucking delicious_. I need a better taste of that.”

Suddenly, both men are pulling away from her still-trembling body, fabric rustling as zippers are pulled and belts are yanked off, and Betty squeaks in surprise as a pair of hands are on her again, pulling her legs up and hooking her knees over broad shoulders. The vibe is _still_ buzzing inside of her, never quite letting her down from her first orgasm as a mouth closes around her oversensitive pussy and makes her body jerk atop the couch.

_Oh, oh, o-oh god!_

It’s too much, too fast, especially as FP’s growl vibrates across her clit right before sucking it between his lips, and Betty’s eyes roll behind her blindfold as her hands fly up over her head and curl around the back of the couch. She’s shaking, on the verge of sobbing as he forces _more_ pleasure through her, but at the same time, her hips move as if on their own, grinding herself into his scruff mouth even as her clit and pussy clamp and twitch in protest.

She comes _again_ , crying out, her body twisting and nearly keeling over, but Hiram grasps at her hair and yanks her back upright, taking advantage of her lips parted with her moans to thrust his cock into her mouth. His other hand grasps at her hair, too, shoving himself further into her mouth, and it should be embarrassing just how easily he can nestle his thick length inside of her throat. Her eyes water behind her blindfold as he fucks her shallowly, feeling as if he hits even _deeper_ into her throat, if possible, and she chokes out a moan around his cock as FP finds the remote of her vibe and switches it up higher.

Betty writhes between them, body spasming, not sure whether to focus on the panic of choking around Hiram’s cock or the pleasure as FP continues to devour her vibrating pussy, but then Hiram seems to take pity on his desperate pet as he yanks her off, letting her gasp for air and let out a hoarse, broken moan as a third orgasm slams through her. 

She somehow feels numb and weightless, yet heavy and overwhelmed with sensation at the same time as FP continues licking at her spasming pussy. He flattens his tongue against her throbbing clit, making her whine, and it seems as if it takes _hours_ before he pulls away with a wet smack of his lips.

Betty pants, slumping back against the couch, and she lets out a mewl as she feels the vibe finally being pulled from her pussy.

“Might have to take that mouth for a ride soon,” FP chuckles. “That’s quite a party trick you taught her, Lodge.”

Hiram hums, tracing his knuckles across cheek. “I thought it would take longer for her to take all of me, but in true Betty Cooper fashion, she was quite the overachiever.” 

It’s silly that _this_ makes her blush, and she knows by their breathy laughs that both men are quick to notice her embarrassment. When she’d suspected that FP was the voice she’d heard over the phone in Hiram’s office the other night, she wasn’t quite sure what to expect, given their history. Both men hardly like to share, and they’ve _never_ been on the same page - yet they’d worked her in perfect tandem, as if they’d coordinated the whole thing, and it makes Betty’s entire body clench in anticipation as she feels them hovering over her, no doubt taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her panting and flushed.

“Music to my fucking ears,” FP groans. “Open up, baby girl. We’re not nearly done here.”

* * *

FP fucks her mouth as she’s on her hands and knees atop the couch, Hiram fucking her from behind as he plays with the settings of the vibe, now nestled inside of her twitching ass - and not only does he fuck her mouth, but he comes inside of it, too, making her swallow every last drop, swiping his fingers to gather the few drops that manage to slip past her lips and then feeding it to her once he’s popped his cock out of her mouth. She still has her blindfold on, only making matters _worse_ because she has nothing else to focus on other than the pure sensation they’re overwhelming her with, and she can’t even see what they’re doing in an attempt to brace herself.

Just like now, after she’s cried out in a fourth or maybe fifth orgasm - or maybe _sixth,_ because she’s honestly lost count - she feels their hands maneuvering her shaking body once more, pulling the vibe from her ass and making her fall back against a hard and sweaty chest as she feels her legs being spread wide.

Then there are hands gripping her ass, kneading at her flesh and pulling her open, and she shudders as she feels the thick tip of a cock pressing against her twitching rim. After coming so many times, she can barely even tense in protest or squirm in anticipation, her tingly, limp body nothing but a toy for them to play with as they start sinking her down on the thick cock.

Hiram groans right next to her ear, his chest vibrating against her back as she takes inch after inch of him, and the second her lips fall open with a cry, FP is tugging the chain of her nipple clamps up and pressing it into her mouth. It's just short enough that it tugs on her nipples, and the sharp burst of pain makes her bite down on instinct, trapping the chain between her teeth and effectively pulling at the clamps a little tighter as she whines from the sensation.

“Better keep that in your mouth, pet,” Hiram murmurs into her ear, one of his hands coming around to palm at her tit, “lest we want the neighbors banging on our door in concern and finding you in this state.” The thought alone has Betty’s body clenching, making Hiram groan out another laugh, nipping at her ear. “Or maybe that’s exactly what you’d like. Your body certainly seems to say so.”

“We’ll have to try that next time,” FP chimes in, his body moving over Betty’s. “Because for tonight, this is still _my_ present, and I’m sure as shit not sharing it with anyone I don’t have to.”

His tip presses against her twitching pussy, only giving Betty a second of warning before he’s sliding inside, and her eyes cross beneath her blindfold as she feels herself being stretched out even more, stuffed even tighter with both of their throbbing cocks. She bites down harder on the chain in her mouth, her mewl muffled as they begin to move in tandem, not even starting off all that slow.

“I only owed you _one_ debt,” Hiram points out, and Betty can practically hear his smirk. “What makes you think you’ll get more than just one night?”

FP grasps at Betty’s hips, his hips bucking faster with a grunt. “I’m sheriff now,” he points out, thumb sliding underneath the teardrop ruby still dangling over her clit, and if not for the fact that he’s relentlessly swirling the slippery bud, Betty would’ve found it quite impressive the chain hasn’t snapped from around her hips from all of their manhandling. “That opens doors to us having a _very_ nice arrangement, just as you had with the last sheriff.”

Hiram chuckles, fucking up harder into Betty’s ass, making her keen out. “Touché,” he relents, not at all sounding distressed about FP’s proposition. 

Betty whimpers, her body writhing as she feels herself on the verge of another orgasm, the thought of being _both_ of their pets from now on as their cocks are fucking her hard and in perfect sync with one another nearly enough to make her come right at that second. FP swirls her clit tighter, Hiram smacking her tit, and Betty tugs harder on the chain of her clamps as her head lolls back from the overwhelming sensations.

“How does that sound, pet?” Hiram asks, licking at her neck before sucking on the pulse in her throat, smacking her tit even harder. 

FP rolls her clit between his fingers and Betty practically shrieks with her orgasm as the chain falls from her lips.

“Sounds like she’s a fucking fan of that idea,” FP says, and Hiram groans out a chuckle in Betty’s ear, both of their cocks throbbing as she writhes between them.


End file.
